This study is designed to address the question why some infants and young children with non-organic failure to thrive have an apparent growth response to zinc supplementation. Specifically it is designed to utilize stable isotope techniques to determine if zinc absorption and endogenous losses are appropriate in terms of dietary zinc intake and growth requirements, or whether homeostatic mechanisms fail to function effectively.